Sailor Moon A Quick Redo
by NeonRoberts
Summary: Sailor moon finds herself pit against her first enemy once again, but this time shes stronger. But Sailor Moon has Sailor Scouts Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn along for the ride. Probably way OOC and kinda AU. This was a quick write for creative writing, a children's book assignment. Sorry this sucks so bad. This is a disgrace to all my other stories COMBINED. I apologize.


_**AN: THIS WAS JUST A QUICKLY FOR CREATIVE WRITING. i POSTED IT JUST BECAUSE I WAS BOARD. Sorry for the disappointment!**_

* * *

In a Japanese high school, there was a group of girls, about 10 to be exact, along with one boy with black hair, harbored a secret.

A young girl with long blond hair was sitting in class, day dreaming as the teacher droned on and on about writing an essay or something, she wasn't really listening.

She starred out the window deep in thought, imagining Tuxedo Mask.

"Serena Tsukino!" the angry teacher shouted for what was apparently the third time. The girl snapped from her thoughts at the loud call of her name,

"Hm? Yes sir?" she asked, sounding innocent.

"I'd prefer if you would pay attention in class, now what is the capital of Turkey?" he asked. So she was actually in world geography…?

She racked her mind for an answer she hadn't heard, although he just said it.

"Athens?" She guessed; incorrectly guessed at that. A cascade of snickers rained down on her, and she swore the teacher almost laughed.

"No, it's Ankara, pay better attention, or else you'll be in _detention_." He said, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes sir." She murmured apologetically, shamefully looking at her desk, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Serena!" two girls her age, both with black hair, one with long, the other with short, called to her, waving her over to the large water fountain in front of the school. She stopped and waved.

"Hey Raye, Hotaru!" she called, and then began running down the front steps.

She slowed to a stop as she reached her friends, before asking them a question.

"Are we still meeting Lita at the mall?"

"Mmmhm!" Raye nodded enthusiastically in response. Serena smiled and looped her arm through Rayes'.

"Then let's go!" She nodded her head towards Raye. "Common Hotaru!" she called back, continuing to walk.

The trio got on the bus and bounced along the road, finally reaching the small mall. Lita was standing out front with Amy. The girls rushed off the buss and met the two.

"I thought you couldn't come Amy…" Raye said in a mock surprise voice. She didn't enjoy surprises, especially when it involved Amy.

"Well… I talked my mom into it…" She gave a wink. Serena squeezed her tightly.

"Oh my god! What did you really tell her?" The blond asked her.

"That I was studying at the library with Lita…" She admitted sheepishly.

The small group laughed as they made their way into the mall.

While they were walking through the almost deserted halls, they heard some gossiping old ladies.

"-Can you believe it? The doors wouldn't even budge! As if they were glued to their spots! And there was a very dim light coming from under the doors crack, but beside that the windows were completely dark!"

"No way… Really?"

That was all they herd before they completely passed. Serena was hoping no one would want to investigate, but, she wanted to insure it wouldn't happen.

"The windows are probably tinted." She said lightly.

"I still think we should check it out." Amy said, "Common girls, who's with me? I know the store, I heard the rumor before!"

"I'm in…" Lita agreed.

"We should, what if people are in trouble?" Raye flipped her hair off her soldier.

"Exactly." Hotaru murmured.

"Its agreed then, let's go." Lita said, pulling the reluctant Serena with her, walking to the old jewelry store. "Plus, Tuxedo mask might be there!" She reassured her uneasy friend, who at that perked up and was at the head of the group.

Just as the woman said, it was completely dark, and a faint glowing came from a small crack.

She saw no other way to get in but to transform.

"Moon Prism power, Make Up!" a pink shell engulfed her, and when she re-appeared, she was wearing a short blue skirt, and she had a large red crystal in the middle of her bow, and buns on the top of her head. She was Sailor Moon; and the other girls followed suit.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" Amy called, blue ribbons wrapping around her torso, calves, feet, and fore arms.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" Raye said equally loud. A casing of orange surrounded her, and yellow orange rings circled her body.

She became Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Lita yelled, pale pink taking her form, and electrical waves surrounding her body, thus making her Sailor Jupiter.

No one knew where Hotaru had disappeared to, but when she returned, she was, Sailor Saturn.

The girls nodded at each other, and Sailor Moon lifted two fingers to her tiara.

"Moon Power Tiara!" She shouted, her tiara disconnecting from her fore head and a white disk coming into Sailor Moons hand. She thrust it toward the door, causing a huge explosion, and their 'Grand Entrance.'

The five Sailor Scouts rushed in, only to find piles of people; girls as young as 7, still in school uniform, to women in their 40's-50's, wearing some type of jewelry.

The girls kept to the shadows, creeping along silently to look for whoever was the cause of this.

"Not this again…" Sailor Moon sighed.

"You've seen this before?!" Sailor mercury asked, shocked.

"Yeah, the same thing happened the day I found out I was sailor moon, in your mom's jewelry store, she was possessed by some hideous monster!" Sailor moon blurted, her voice getting higher. Everyone hissed at her to shut up, or their cover would be blown.

"Too late girls~." A creepy, high-pitched screech called out to them.

"It's her again!" Sailor Moon shouted, pointing at her and screaming.

"You think I'm hideous…? Why that's just hurtful. Well… Oh well, I have all the power I need now anyway. I can finally take over the earth!" the wrinkled woman said. Her face was smashed up into one spot, and her green eyes glowing. I could tell she was more powerful now.

"Guys… She's stronger then before… I'll trap her in my Tiara Magic, and Jupiter, Mars, And Mercury; I want you to use your special powers… Saturn, can you put up a Silence wall to protect us…?" Sailor Moon asked everyone, being smart for once.

"Got it." The girls said in unison, nodding in turn.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She shouted her tiara once again, becoming a weapon, this time trapping the fiend.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars shouted, aiming her fire magic at the same person.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Each of the girls called, firing at the same target at the same time. The instant each girl finished, Sailor Saturn waved her staff, and called, "Silence Wall." And almost clear, purple wall appeared before them, the explosion occurring mere seconds after.

The villain was gone, and almost instantly, everyone began waking up. The girls ran out before anyone could question the shop that was now in ruins, and the girls strange appearances.

As they were escaping, they all saw Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon nearly fainted.


End file.
